


Manami Kido's Mother's Day

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Including ofc a name for Mama Kido, Mother's Day, headcanons abound, mother-son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Manami Kido celebrates Mother's Day with her son.





	Manami Kido's Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> After a good breakfast with my own mom for mother's day and talking about mother's day hcs/posts with some friends... I just had to write something about my fave Persona mom, Mama Kido. I love her so much and I've actually put a lot of thought into her/how she could be???
> 
> Anyway. Reiji and Manami have a good Mother's Day. That's what happens in this fic.

Manami Kido hadn’t expected much on Mother’s Day, at least nothing out of the ordinary for the day. She would be woken up by Reiji entering her room with a quiet ‘happy Mother’s Day’ and a gesture for her to stand and follow him, she would eat the breakfast he made her (she couldn’t help but note how he got better every year), he would give her a present, and they would spend the rest of the day relaxing if she didn’t have to work.

It was never anything too fancy, but she enjoyed it. She could tell Reiji always put his heart and soul into it and, well… It was nice to see that from him. Sometimes he seemed so closed off and angry… Mother’s Day was a day where she could see him bring down that mask for a while.

Well, for the past while she’d seen that more. Reiji finally opened up to friends (two of them, Masao and Naoya she believed, would even come over to spend time with him)! She was seeing his softer side more and, well, it was all she could ever hope for her son.

“Mom…” She cracked an eye open, smiling up at Reiji as he stood in her doorway. No need for him to know she was already awake.

“Is it breakfast time already, Reiji?”

He gave a nod and gestured for her to follow him. “It’s the same thing as every year, but, uh…”

“That’s fine, Reiji…” She sat up with a yawn. “I love what you make every year, after all.”

She noticed the small smile on his face, the smile that reminded her of when he was a child… Before his father…

She shook her head, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Today was going to be nice! She would spend it with Reiji (she was glad she had the day off) and not worry about the little things for now. It was going to be a good day.

She followed after her son, sitting down in front of the meal he’d made her when they made it to the kitchen. She glanced at him as she prepared to dig in, frowning a bit when she noticed he was just munching on toast.

“Reiji…” She shook her head. “You’re a growing boy, you need more! You used to make yourself breakfast too…”

“I’m not that hungry, besides…” Reiji let out a yawn. “I’m kinda tired, so I just focused on making sure you’re stuff turned out alright.”

“Reiji…” She gave him a small smile. “Fine, but you make sure to eat well the rest of the day, alright?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Don’t look so glum, mister!” She pat his shoulder and shook her head. “I just want you to grow up healthy and strong.”

“I’m already seventeen, Mom…” He gave her a small smile of his own. “But… Thanks.”

“It’s what any mother should want for her child, I think.”

They sat in silence after that as Manami and Reiji finished eating. If memory served, Reiji would be running off to get her present now, holding it behind his back like he was sneaky… Unless he’d decided to shake things up a bit.

And shake things up he did. Before she knew it, red carnations were in front of her, seemingly pulled from nowhere by her son. Where had he hidden this full bouquet…? Also…

“Why didn’t I expect you to use your hobby to give me my present?”

“I dunno.” He shrugged as Manami took the flowers from him. “Hope you like ‘em…”

“They’re wonderful, thank you Reiji!” She kissed his cheek, pulling the flowers closer to her. “I should put these in some water!”

She wasted no time finding a vase to put the bouquet into, setting it up in their living room, to make sure it was in the most visible place it could be in. If her coworkers came by she wanted to be able to point them out, to prove to them that her son wasn’t the hooligan they thought he was. She knew he was a wonderful boy, a wonderful boy who deserved to be recognized as such.

Let anyone think what they wanted of her, really, but… She wanted her son to be known for who he really was.

“There! Don’t they look lovely there?” She took a step back, head tilted to the side. “Oh, I love them, Reiji!”

“Uh, glad to hear it.” Reiji rubbed the back of his neck. “Happy Mother’s Day, by the way. Shit, I didn’t mean to wait this long to--”

She held up a hand. “It’s fine, but you really should watch your language. That kind of talk will put off a lot of people, you know?”

“I know…” Reiji deflated a bit. “None of my friends have a problem with it, so I forget about it when I’m with them… Well, I guess Nanjo has an issue with it...”

“I’ve noticed, especially when Inaba-kun comes over.” The words she’d hear come out of those boys’ mouths… It was a bit much for her, that was for sure.

“Sorry, I’ll tell Inaba to keep it down.”

“No, no!” She shook her head. “Don’t do that! It’s nice to hear you two having so much fun! I… Missed hearing you have so much fun.”

“Mom…” Reiji looked at her and, without wasting a second, hugged her. “Sorry.”

She blinked a few times before returning the hug. She really felt like she was back to when Reiji was a child now, apologizing for something that wasn’t even his fault… “There, there. No need to apologize…”

She noticed then that Reiji was… Shaking. Was he crying?

“There, there Reiji. Mama’s got you…” She stroked his hair, leading him to their couch. “Don’t be upset over the past, okay? Just know I’m happy to hear you having so much fun now… And that there’s plenty of time for me to hear you having fun in the future.”

Reiji rubbed at his eyes, giving a small nod. “...Sorry, I shouldn’t ruin your day.”

“Just you being here ensures that my day can’t be ruined!” She was just happy when she and Reiji could spend the day together, without having to worry about what came before or what came next. “How about we watch something together, huh? I’m sure there’s some fun movie on right now!”

“Sure, but, uh…” Reiji rubbed the back of his neck. “Let’s try to make sure we don’t get too caught up in whatever we watched. A friend and I pooled some money together for lunch and, uh… We’re going out to lunch with a friend and their mom.”

She let out a gasp. “Oh, Reiji! You didn’t…!”

“I did, I hope you don’t mind.”

Manami shook her head. “Not at all! I’m excited, really! But are you sure you want to spend your money on me…?”

“Of course I am!” Reiji gave a nod. “You gave up so much to have me… Anything I can do for you, I’m gonna do.”

“Reiji…” Tears of happiness pricked at her eyes. “Thank you.”

Reiji shook his head. “It’s really nothing, mom. I just want you to be happy.”

“And I am. I’m so happy.” She wiped a few tears from her eyes. “You’re the best son a mom could ask for.”

“And you’re the best mom a son could ask for.”


End file.
